


Collide

by ibestarlight



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Changing POV, Episode Rewrite (Season 2 Episode 19), M/M, Mac and Cursy Words, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Spoilers, macdalton, somewhat Jack-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibestarlight/pseuds/ibestarlight
Summary: When Jack came into the war room followed by Dawn, Mac wanted the ground to just open up and swallow him whole. This was absolutely not happening! He thought he’d never have to see Dawn again; but more importantly, he thought he’d never have to watch Jack with Dawn ever again. Ever. He’s about ready to claw his eyes out, and maybe tear his ears off his skull and throw both into the ocean where they won’t be able to see or hear anything. He absolutely did not want to be there and watch Jack worry about Dawn, take care of her, and maybe fall in love with her all over again.OR:Dawn comes back into Jack's life and Mac really really does not like it
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the tags indicate, this is a rewrite of Season 2 Episode 19. I basically spoil the whole episode, and then go from there. Please see end notes for updates on [Veritaserum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740245), and update schedule for this one.

##  **Mac**

Mac has always had a limited number of friends. In high school, it was really just him and Bozer. At MIT, there was only Frankie. In the military, there was Charlie and Pena. He was content to have these people in his life. He believed that for the first time in a while he was actually happy. That is… Until he met Jack. Then he realized what happiness and warmth really felt like. What _being home_ felt like. Sure, he and Jack didn’t exactly get off to a good start - they both wanted to punch each other’s face in more than anything else (which, to be fair, they did). But they eventually made their partnership work. And now, Jack is Mac’s best friend. He filled a void in Mac’s life that Bozer never could. But sometimes… sometimes Mac really hated being Jack's friend at all. He doesn’t feel this way often, because otherwise they wouldn’t be best friends. This ugly thing inside him usually rears up and out of his chest whenever Jack has someone new in his life - whether it’s something serious or just some fling from Tinder didn’t really matter. Mac hated each and everyone of them. He always wished they’d just disappear back from the dark hole they came from. More than that though, he absolutely hated being the good friend who had to listen to Jack talk about all these people, and how wonderful and brilliant they were (they _weren’t_ , if you ask him, thank you very much). He’s never been good at lying to Jack, and he has no idea how he’s been able to believably pretend like he’s not about to jump for joy and sing praises when none of these dates ever work out.

Mac is really not a hateful person, honestly! You can ask anyone he’s worked with. He’s ever the optimist and probably the world’s worst pacifist but a pacifist nonetheless (if you could call someone who blows things up a pacifist). He just really _did not like_ hearing all about these women trying to snatch up Jack’s heart when he wasn’t looking - even though his brain traitorously informs him every time that he has no right to guard Jack’s heart like this _._ He hated hearing about Sarah and how she was perfect and how she’s the one that got away. He hated hearing about Diane (no offense, Riles) and how they would've been great together. He hated hearing all about those Tinder dates even if they never progressed to anything. He really felt like such an ass when his heart did a little happy dance whenever Jack told him a date had not gone well. He felt guilty as hell when he was internally rejoicing that Sarah got married and that he and Diane were not getting back together. Jack is really important to him, and he should be happy when Jack is happy, shouldn’t he? Jack would’ve been happy for him given the same circumstance, he’s sure of it; but he just… he guessed he just wasn't that good of a person, no matter what Jack says to the contrary.

Mac despised New Orleans with all his heart, because that was where they first came across Dawn. The first time they met her, Mac wanted to strangle her, maybe throw a shot glass or two at her head to get the two of them to stop flirting with each other right in front of him. And wasn't that something? He hated violence (really, despite all the blowing shit up), but there he was. He hated her for commanding Jack's attention like she owned it, because he was a selfish son of a bitch who wanted Jack all to himself. He hated her even more when she slept with Jack only to rob him and leave him behind. But he hated himself the most when he felt elated that she was out of his life even when Jack was so obviously hurt and heartbroken. Jack didn't deserve any of that shit from Dawn or from Mac. Jack deserved better. Much much better.

When Jack came into the war room followed by Dawn, Mac wanted the ground to just open up and swallow him whole. This was absolutely not happening! He thought he’d never have to see Dawn again; but more importantly, he thought he’d never have to watch Jack with Dawn ever again. _Ever._ He’s about ready to claw his eyes out, and maybe tear his ears off his skull and throw both into the ocean where they won’t be able to see or hear anything. He absolutely did not want to be there and watch Jack worry about Dawn, take care of her, and maybe fall in love with her all over again.

Mac could feel his jaw clenching, and all his muscles wound up so fucking tight to keep himself still - there’s no need for Jack to see his agitation. Mac is a grown ass adult; he can fucking handle this. So he resolutely pulled up his big boy pants and told himself to be polite and civil to Dawn, because that's what Jack would expect, what he'd want.

Except Mac obviously just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

“Honestly? Figuring out if we could believe that story or not.” Mac cringed inwardly when Jack immediately made a face. This is already off to a bad start.

“And why does that have to be our first move?”

“Maybe because the last time we saw her she was scamming people under a fake name and stole your TV? Dawn’s a con artist, Jack!” Well... at least Riley’s on Mac’s side. Or they’re on the same side. Which was the opposite side to Dawn. Not exactly the same, but same difference. Something like that. It doesn’t really comfort Mac, but it helps him keep himself together a little bit.

“ _EX_ con artist. Riley, she’s retired,” Jack said exasperatedly. Mac averted his gaze and bowed his head to stop himself from saying something else. He didn’t want Jack to feel like everyone was against him - that he was alone. Because he isn’t. The two of them are in all of this shit together - _I go kaboom, you go kaboom_ \- and that’s not about to change now.

Riley was still arguing with Jack, and Mac just really did not want to hear anymore. It made his chest feel too tight listening to Jack defend Dawn like this, made him feel angry. He really didn’t like it. Jack is his best friend, and he really really wanted to be supportive.

“What makes you so sure that you can trust her?” If only he could somehow control his brain-to-mouth filter. Damn it! Get it together, Mac. This is not the time for your runaway mouth.

“I mean, did she even tell you she was in LA after we got back from New Orleans?” Uh-huh, yep, runaway mouth. Mac wanted to thunk his head on a table. Or a wall. Any hard surface will do. Maybe it will restart his brain, and get it to actually control the words he’s spewing.

“...no. And I know it looks bad.” Mac wanted to laugh at Riley’s smug face because that’s exactly how he felt too, but the hurt look on Jack’s face stopped him. “And it doesn’t mean she’s lying about all this.”

“You’re right, it doesn’t.” Oh, thank god he said something acceptable. Maybe his brain has restarted without the thunking?

“You know what? It doesn’t matter if we believe Dawn or not, okay? If what she’s saying is true, then something terrible’s going on and her story’s worth checking out.” And of course Matty’s right.

“Alright then,” Mac heard himself say. “Now what’s our first step?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I still owe a chapter for [Veritaserum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740245), but I've written and rewritten that one a bajillion times and got nowhere (by nowhere, I mean I have like 3 very very different versions of the same chapter). That was an unplanned fic when I started it, so I haven't really pinned the plot down (does my English make sense lol). I am working on it (aka I've chosen to ignore work in favor of writing fics because I need a vacation and writing fics is the best vacation I can have right now). I hope to update it by this coming week.
> 
> Anyway, **this** was the fic I was working on when [Veritaserum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740245) just randomly kept popping up in my head. It's more or less written (except for the final chapter), I just need to edit it out. You can probably expect an update about twice a week (ideally Tuesday and Thursday, afternoon at GMT+8). :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this first installment, and thank you for reading. Comments are highly appreciated! Please say hi to me on [Twitter (@ibestarlight)](http://www.twitter.com/ibestarlight).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _And then Dawn appeared out of thin fucking air, and Jack had… feelings. Riley wanted to scream. This was so not the motherfucking plan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We move forward in the episode, this time through Riley's point of view.

##  **Riley**

Growing up, Riley dreamed of having a stable, dependable father figure in her life. When she was younger, she kept praying and hoping that Elwood would finally clean up, get sober, and be the father she’s always wanted. But no matter how much you wished and hoped and prayed, impossible things are just impossible.

The day Elwood left, Riley lost a piece of her heart - the piece that kept her dreaming and hopeful. She loved her mom - she’d go to the ends of the world to make sure she’s happy and safe; but with everyone of Diane’s boyfriends that came and went, Riley kept losing tiny bits of herself. She was slowly starting to believe that she was somehow… defective. That’s why no one stayed. She didn’t deserve a happily ever after because something was wrong with her. She thought about running away so that maybe her mom will have a chance at finding happiness. But then, Jack came into their lives, and the bleakness that she was in was lifted. Jack was the breath of fresh air she needed in her life. Jack made their family whole.

She was extremely hurt and angry when Jack left; but she understood. Even as a teenager, she did understand even if she didn’t want to admit it then. She wanted to hold on to that hurt and anger because it became a driving force in her life. It drove her to become the best hacker so she could track Jack. And when she found him, she’d give him a piece of her mind, tell him the fuck off for leaving her. And then she’ll walk away from him, be the person who leaves for once in her life instead of the one being left behind.

But she didn’t find him; Jack found her. When she saw Jack again from across that prison table, she wanted to be angry, wanted to hold on to the hurt he caused her. But she just… couldn’t do it. The moment she laid eyes on him she realized she’d already forgiven him, even before that fateful meeting. Jack was the dad she always wanted; and although she was hellbent on giving him some grief for leaving, she wasn’t about to do anything to actually drive him away. She finally has her dad back, and she will do everything in her power to keep him.

Riley had plans - you know, of the matchmaking kind. She and Jack have been doing great together. She was really happy. She has all her family around her again; the only thing left to do is reintroduce Jack to her mom then she’d be set for life. She’ll finally have the happily ever after she wanted as a child. Jack and her mom were great together before, they’ll be great again when they get back together. They’ll be an actual honest-to-goodness family.

And then Dawn appeared out of thin fucking air, and Jack had… feelings. Riley wanted to scream. This was so not the motherfucking plan. But she was an adult, and Jack was an adult. She could let it be. Jack is free to make his own decisions. That doesn’t mean she has to like any of it.

Riley wasn’t going to lie, she was ecstatic when Dawn left. Yeah, Jack got robbed and got his emotions hurt; but Jack wasn’t actually  _ in love _ with Dawn. He’d be more devastated if he was. But he wasn’t.  _ He wasn’t _ , no matter what Mac likes to think. Jack wasn’t  _ that  _ heartbroken. She was happy that Jack didn’t have that shit in his life, and that she did not have to see Dawn ever again.

So. It’s not surprising that she was definitely, absolutely  _ NOT HAPPY _ when Jack and Dawn strolled into the war room together. It was the most massive, humongous, ginormous fucking understatement of the goddamned century. She clenched her jaw to stop from grinding her teeth together in frustration. Did Jack just not learn? She hurt him once, she’ll hurt him again. Riley is willing to bet on it. She had to remind herself once more that she was an adult. She could deal. She might be a little shit about it, but she could fucking deal.

Riley couldn’t help the way her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she plugged into Paul Carter’s hard drive. She could feel the anxiety and doubt radiating off of Mac who was standing somewhere to her left, could almost hear the frustrated sigh he was undoubtedly trying to keep in. She turned her focus back onto her monitor and wanted to pull her hair out. She most certainly did not want to say these next words. “Okay. Well, first off, Dawn was right. Someone deleted this hard drive two hours and fourteen minutes before Paul was killed.”

“Supports your theory,” she heard Mac say grudgingly, and Riley really really wanted to wipe that self-satisfied smirk off of Dawn’s face. Maybe she’ll use her boot to do it. Mac might be anti-violence and shit, but she sure as hell isn’t. But she couldn’t do it, of course, because that would fucking hurt Jack. And after their argument earlier about Dawn, she wasn’t too keen on dishing it out to him again. She bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from sighing.

“Yeah, but it’s still a long way from hard evidence or even actionable intel.” Was that doubt Riley could hear in Matty’s voice? That also sure looked like a doubtful face, which apparently Mac also noticed if that expression on his face - which he definitely tried to hide by ducking his head - was anything to go by.

“I think I got something. Whoever tried to erase this hard drive didn’t know the difference between a delete and a true wipe. I can still recover a lot of this.” Riley really  _ did not _ want to help Dawn,  _ really _ ; but she loves Jack and she wants him to be happy. If helping Dawn will accomplish that, then fine.  _ Fine. _ Helping Dawn it is! It doesn’t mean she has to be nice to Dawn while she does it. She might even do the whole hurt-him-and-you’ll-regret-it speech. She just has to wait until she can get Dawn alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We change point of view again in the next installment, which should go up on Thursday at around the same time (5PM, GMT+8).
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading. Comments are highly appreciated! Please say hi to me on [Twitter (@ibestarlight)](http://www.twitter.com/ibestarlight).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _If he didn’t know any better, Bozer would say that Mac was jealous of Dawn. But that’s totally absurd, right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're with Bozer in this chapter! Hope you enjoy, and thank you for your patience in all this setting up. We're close to the Mac and Jack part now.

##  **Bozer**

The first time Bozer met Jack, he kind of hated him. Mac never really came out and said anything, but he knew that Jack just took his place as Mac’s best friend. That made him feel resentful. And jealous. He’d been Mac’s friend since forever, but Mac and Jack? They had a closeness to them that was one of a kind. Mac found something in Jack that Bozer or anyone else couldn’t give him. Maybe it was because they were in the sandbox together, risked their lives to keep each other alive. Bozer knew that kind of thing makes an indelible mark on people. Maybe it was because of their age difference. Mac had never fit in with other people their age; never felt understood. His smarts and his life experiences just always set him apart - he was always too smart, or too mature, or too something or other. Maybe Jack being twenty-three years older than Mac gave him insight to seeing and understanding the real Mac deep down. Bozer really had no idea how their friendship works, but it does.

Jack eventually grew on Bozer. He wasn’t exactly sure when, but he finally understood that Jack didn’t want to compete with him or replace him in Mac’s life. Jack gave him space to still be Mac’s best friend, and for Mac to be his best friend. It also helped that Bozer now saw that Jack was just one giant teddy bear - full of softness and hugs and warmth for the people he cares about. Now, Bozer sees Jack as this really laid back but overly protective older brother. Sure, Jack still scares the bejeezus out of him sometimes but at least he knows Jack won’t really ever hurt him. He probably just likes to scare Bozer for laughs, in all honesty.

The whole New Orleans op was a weird one - not for him since he wasn’t really all that involved, but for Mac. Bozer didn’t quite understand the how or the why, but he knew that it twisted Mac up inside. Mac came out of that op all grumpy and sulky. Bozer thought it might have to do with Dawn - she did kind of hurt Jack’s feelings (or his ego, Bozer wasn’t really sure), and then robbed him - but he wasn’t entirely certain. If he didn’t know any better, Bozer would say that Mac was jealous of Dawn. But that’s totally absurd, right? Mac had nothing to be jealous of. It’s not like Jack will stop being Mac’s friend over any woman, let alone some con artist who robbed him while he slept. And if it came down to Mac or Dawn, Jack will always choose Mac,  _ always. _ Everyone knew this, so surely Mac knew that, right?

Bozer got a really bad feeling when Matty texted them for a briefing that morning. He wasn’t sure why, but he just knew this was not going to be a good op. That feeling of dread was cemented when Dawn showed her face in the war room. This was just all kinds of  _ nope _ from the get go! Bozer needs to talk to Mac. He knew Mac had an issue with Dawn, even if he wasn’t exactly sure why. Mac has always been kind of… territorial towards Jack, in his own sort of way. It wasn’t anything overt; everyone just sort of knew that Jack and Mac were a package-deal-I-go-where-he-goes-he’s-my-responsibility sort of thing. So all this… posturing Dawn is doing must be making Mac crazy. That little smirky smirk on her face when Mac admitted that the evidence Riley found on the hard drive was really kind of asking for it, if you asked Bozer. She’s just lucky Mac is too nice for his own good. Is she competing with Mac? Over… Jack? Bozer wanted to snort. Because competing with Mac for anything Jack? That’s the surest way to get kicked out of Jack’s life. If she didn’t know that, then Bozer wasn’t going to enlighten her.

Bozer wasn’t sure partnering Dawn and Jack together was the best idea Matty has ever had, but he’s not about to tell her she was wrong. He likes his head and his balls where they currently are, thanks. Well, that and he really didn’t fancy spending that much time with Dawn. Anyway, maybe he could use this time to talk to Mac. He guesses this was as good a time as any to talk to him about the whole Dawn thing. Right? He chanced a look at Mac on the passenger seat beside him. Mac looked calm enough. Maybe.

“So we just sent Jack on an all-expenses paid trip to romantic Lincoln, Nebraska with his con artist crush?” Bozer wanted to smack himself. Great way to open a possibly explosive conversation there, my dude. He held in his sigh. Nothing for it now; he’d already said it. Besides, straight to the point is always better with Mac anyway so maybe it wasn’t so bad. He snuck another look at Mac. He couldn’t really place the expression on his face. Anxious? Over what? Does he really think Jack will up and leave him of all people for Dawn? “You think he ever comes back?”

“Yeah, sure…” Okay, that tone is the exact opposite of sure. __ “After she breaks his heart or steals it right out of his chest.”

Well. That was definitely an honest answer. And definitely definitely not what Bozer was expecting out of Mac’s mouth. He wasn’t sure what to think. Does Mac really hate Dawn that much? For what, breaking Jack’s heart? Mac was taking that little incident way worse than Jack did. Mac can insist all he wants that Dawn really did a number on Jack, but to be honest Jack didn’t seem all that heartbroken to Bozer. And okay, so maybe hate might be an extreme word for what’s going on (maybe  _ really really really dislike _ would be better), but Mac is also being kind of extreme. Dawn’s not exactly on the straight and narrow, but on the scale of all things evil, she wasn’t really that bad.

“Come on, Dawn’s not that bad. Think she really cares for Jack.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean she’s good for him.” Why is Mac making that weird face? “I mean, do you really think Jack needs somebody in his life encouraging him to be less responsible?”

Yeah, okay, Mac had a point. “I’m not even sure what that would even look like.”

“You know what, Riley has a very good point. Dawn is a professional liar!” Alright, Mac just needs to chill now. Bozer understands where Mac and Riley are coming from if he’s being honest, because he doesn’t want Jack to get hurt again either. But these two are being… very very aggressive about it, Mac way more so than Riley.

“Mac, literally everyone we know is a professional liar!” Bozer gave Mac a look. “You included.”

He saw Mac roll his eyes, and felt the effort he put into suppressing that frustrated sigh. “Right. Good point.”

Was Mac… sulking? Bozer really did not understand what was going on with this Dawn thing, but he hopes it gets resolved as soon as humanly possible. This weirdly passive-aggressive anxious Mac is not gonna be any good for any of them, Mac especially. He has a feeling everything will come to a head sooner or later, and he is not looking forward to having all of this explode in their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more set up chapter after this one, then we get to the Mac and Jack. Hopefully. :)
> 
>  **On the age difference between Mac and Jack:** I know in fandom, they are typically 15 years apart; but I based the twenty-three years on the birthdays stated for Mac and Jack on the [Macgyer wiki page](https://macgyver.fandom.com/wiki/Main_Page). It says that Mac was born on 23 March 1990, and Jack on 3 February 1967.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading. Comments are highly appreciated! Please say hi to me on [Twitter (@ibestarlight)](http://www.twitter.com/ibestarlight).


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _But she couldn’t help it. It was like she lost control of her own body, running her mouth and smirking in perceived victory. God. What was she, a teenager? Getting territorial over a boy? She wanted to smack herself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that I missed the Tuesday update, and this one is running late. I've been helping a 17-year-old kid out with a medical emergency (his dad is in his hometown and he has no family here), and I'm literally ready to pull my hair out at all the inconsiderate and judgmental nurses at that stupid hospital. I am in rant mode so I will stop that there before this gets too long.
> 
> In any case, we have Dawn in this chapter; and in the next we start seeing everything come together for the MacDalton endgame. Thank you for your patience, and enjoy!

##  **Dawn**

Dawn, despite everything she’s done, still thought of herself as a good person. Sure she wasn’t what you’d call a lawful citizen of the United States of America, but she never really hurt anybody - not in any irrevocable way. She only took from people’s excesses, and never took anything with real value outside of the monetary. Kind of like Robin Hood, she guessed - if Robin Hood took from the rich and gave to himself. It’s far from altruistic, yeah, but it’s also not all that bad, considering.

Dawn has been doing all of this lying and stealing identities to live on other people’s riches for a long time. In all that time she has never been caught, because she was always careful and never too greedy. She did some research into the identities after she’s gotten their IDs - looked into their spending habits, content of their accounts, their source of income, all that jazz. She stole just enough, and then moved on - she never drained anyone’s finances or drove anybody into insurmountable debt. So coming face to face with Jack and his team in New Orleans completely blindsided her, to say the least. She knew picking an identity with so much money but no obvious income source was a risk, but she thought she was dealing with some crooks or a fellow con man or something. How was she to know she’d gotten her hands on some CIA covers? If she knew that, she’d never have used any of it. That’s just trouble she definitely does not want at her door, thank you very much.

Although her little con there didn’t exactly work out the way she expected, it still worked out pretty well for her all things considered. She didn’t end up in jail or charged with treason or terrorism or something equally horrible, and she got a nicely salaried government job still doing what she likes to do. But the main upside to all that sourness in New Orleans was actually meeting Jack. That first meeting was rather confusing for her. Her brain told her to get away immediately from someone whose identity she’s just stolen, but the rest of her just couldn’t help but feel the pull towards the man. Against her better judgement, she flirted quite heavily with her would-be husband before attempting to get away; but then it turned out he was a skilled government agent with so many dangerous people after his fine ass. She was just way out of her league, and immensely thankful that nothing more sinister happened to either of them.

That night she visited Jack, she really hadn’t intended to sleep with him. She just wanted to thank him for saving her life, and then maybe thank him and his boss for saving her from jail. Except Jack was irresistible to her - he was hot, sexy, sweet, and really nice, and it’s just a combination she has never found in a man before. It was like some sort of aphrodisiac, she just really couldn’t help herself.

She regretted sleeping with him the moment she woke up wrapped in his arms. Despite their compatibility in bed, she knew they weren’t suited to each other. She wasn’t the staying kind and she will always be just a little bit on the wrong side of the law, while Jack was the stable, settling down kind and a do-good government agent to boot. So she left. She took some of his things because she wanted something to remind her of the one-of-a-kind man she met once in her life. Secretly, she also hoped the missing things would keep her in Jack’s thoughts - she doubted it, truly, but a girl can dream.

On the day Paul went missing, she went into blind panic. She knew something had happened to him, and she didn’t know who she could trust. She felt like she was suffocating and had to get out of the office. She wasn’t sure what excuse she gave, but it worked; and before long she found herself sitting in Jack’s kitchen. This was an absolutely terrible idea. She hadn’t told Jack she was in the area for a reason. Even if she had wanted to  _ reconnect _ with him, it was impossible because she left him under definitely less than ideal and honestly quite hurtful circumstances. She really had no right to come to him for help, but she didn’t know what else to do. She knew though that Jack would help if she asked even if she didn’t deserve it, because he’s just that kind of guy. And although she’d been actively trying not to think about it, she couldn’t stop the hope from bubbling up - maybe this is their chance to start over. She was different now, wasn’t she? She’d be a better fit for Jack than the old her. They can be really good together.

Walking into the Phoenix war room with Jack was an experience. Everyone was just so damn tense, all their faces so doubtful. She knew they were being polite for Jack’s benefit, but it still chafed you know? She never thought being treated like someone who is not trustworthy would bother her (she lied and stole for a living after all), but apparently it did. She didn’t really have time to dwell on any of that, but if she had to guess it was probably because these are people Jack thought of as family and she wanted them to trust her, so she could keep believing that she and Jack had a chance after all this is over.

The whole interaction in the war room could have really gone down much better. She didn’t mean to get so… competitive over Jack, but it just felt like everyone was staking their claim on him and trying to push her out of their little family unit. So she just… fought back. Out of all her terrible life choices, this would probably rank as one of the worst. She knew that if it came down to a choice between her and them, Jack would probably not choose her. But she couldn’t help it. It was like she lost control of her own body, running her mouth and smirking in perceived victory. God. What was she, a teenager? Getting territorial over a boy? She wanted to smack herself.

In the course of their little op, she felt like she understood the importance of all these people to Jack a little better. Riley was like a daughter - they could argue and scream at each other all day, but at the end of it they’d still stick by each other and do what was needed for one another. Matty was like an older sister, she guessed, whose blessing Jack didn’t need but wanted anyway. Bozer was kind of like a younger brother - the one Jack wanted to become independent but also couldn’t stop protecting so fiercely. Jack and MacGyver though… that relationship was something she couldn’t really grasp. It was like they kept pulling each other in and pushing each other away at the same time - kind of like they wanted to be as close as possible, but also didn’t want to get too close. It was… bizarre, but it was also this relationship that put Dawn on the defensive more than the rest combined.

In the war room, it felt like MacGyver’s… approval was what Jack was really looking for, nevermind what everybody else would have said. It was why she just couldn’t help but gloat when MacGyver said her theory was right - not in those words exactly, but all the same. In the car to Nebraska, Jack got really antsy and twitchy, like he wasn’t used to having someone else with him on an op; but she knew for a fact that he and MacGyver are practically inseparable as partners. She thought Jack might have a problem with being partnered with her, which to be fair would be understandable - but she got the feeling that he just had a problem with  _ not  _ being partnered with MacGyver. And in that room while they were being shot at, it was like Jack was consumed with the need to contact MacGyver and warn him. He lost his phone to a bullet because of it, but he could have been the one that that bullet hit. It made Dawn want to scream. Jack was being reckless in a firefight for what? To protect MacGyver who was in a different state? The same MacGyver who was a former soldier and a veteran spy? It was absurd. MacGyver can definitely protect himself, and Jack is being crazy overprotective for reasons she doesn’t quite understand yet. Sure they were best friends, but this seemed like overkill. Somehow though, she managed not to say any of that out loud to Jack. If she had, she knew it wouldn’t have been received well. She knew that keeping her… weird (she guessed that’s a good word for it) opinions about MacGyver and their relationship to herself is essential to winning Jack’s affections.

Dawn really wanted to see if the thing between Jack and her can go somewhere. She thought it could, but she’d been getting mixed signals from Jack throughout the whole op. At times he would stare at her like he was remembering the last time they’d been in each other’s company and she’d see this look in his eyes that made her feel pretty and wanted. There were times that he’d speak softly to her of things you’d really only tell someone who was important to you - his childhood, his family, his past - and it made her feel special. And then there were times when MacGyver was around, and he just suddenly seemed to lose all interest in her. Like now, on this plane to Peru. Jack is talking to MacGyver, looking content and happy. Whatever they were talking about, it managed to remove the tension from Jack’s shoulders and bring a genuine smile to his face - one she’s never seen Jack direct at anyone except his blonde partner. She watched Jack laugh quietly at something MacGyver said, and she saw MacGyver smile a small happy smile.

Maybe, Riley was right to warn her off. She might be a better fit for Jack now, but that doesn’t actually mean she’s a  _ good _ fit for him. Maybe, for once in her life, she can think of someone other than herself. Maybe she should let Jack be. If she really thought about it, and if she can believe his reputation - the stories she’s heard of the legendary Agent Dalton, he could have easily found her in no time at all if he really wanted to know where she was - if he wanted to rekindle whatever was there between them before. She was sure he was the type of guy who would have done anything to stay by her side if he really wanted to.

He looked at Jack and MacGyver again - Jack smiling and nodding at whatever his partner was explaining with wildly gesticulating hands. She still doesn’t understand who MacGyver is to Jack or the way their relationship works, but she does understand that MacGyver appears to be the most important person in Jack’s life, bar none.

Perhaps her first instinct with Jack was right. Maybe walking away is the right thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We move on to Jack's point of view in the next chapter! Things may or may not get a little angsty before we get to the happily ever after. :)
> 
> **Again, regarding Mac and Jack's age difference here:** It has been pointed out to me by [_algeiban_](https://archiveofourown.org/users/algeiban/pseuds/algeiban) in the comments that in canon Jack graduated high school in 1993, which makes it impossible that he was born in 1967 unless he graduated high school in his late 20s. However, for the purposes of this fic, I'll keep the 23-year age difference. It will come into play later.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading. Comments are highly appreciated! Please say hi to me on [Twitter (@ibestarlight)](http://www.twitter.com/ibestarlight).


End file.
